


The Fall Of A Nation

by EnnaYork



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 08:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnnaYork/pseuds/EnnaYork
Summary: Ardyn and his brother Somnus were thought to be gifts from the gods. The prophet of Solheim and the Oracle of Tenebrae both foretold of the era of wealth they would bring and warned of the destruction that would ensue. However, the courts are corrupt and power struggles abound. Who are allies and who are enemies? Can these brothers even trust each other?(This was planned out and partly written way before Episode Ardyn so this is going to obliterate a  lot of canon, I'm just several years late to the party)





	1. Chapter 1

The retinue that Ardyn and his brother had been given was large. Perhaps larger then needed for their diplomatic voyage. Forty sworn guards following the two children of the Astrals on their journey to form political alliances with their neighbouring countries. Along with squires and banner men who bore the sigil of the newly founded Lucius Caleam house. 

The boys were kept in a private carriage to protect them from the elements and prying eyes. It was sleek and beautiful. All black and silver and drawn by four spiracorns. 

It seemed everything their father had sent them off with was exaggeratedly elegant and regal. Perhaps an overcompensation for his humble upbringing. Their father had been someone of no acclaim. He had no famed house, illustrious wealth or noble history. Not until he had been granted gifts directly from the hands of the Astrals. The first and only mortal to have lain with an Astral had been given twin sons. And with those sons came a crystal that granted the humble country of Lucius power the likes of had never been seen by mankind before. He seemed worried that his sons would be unable to curry favour with the neighbouring countries and so he made sure they looked like the kings of kings.

This morning the brothers had bathed in the river with expensive oils and perfumes. Their attendants had fussed over Ardyn’s unruly wine purple hair that he had inherited from his mother. With great patience they had managed to make it rest neatly on his head under the golden crown that rested on his brow. Somnus had inherited their father’s straight black hair and his crown of silver twinkled like star light against it. And even though they had already packed all of their finest clothes for the journey their father had commissioned the two new tunics they wore that day. Black tunics made of the finest wool that Lucius had to offer, embroidered with their family sigil. Along with the tunics they wore brand new boots whose leather was made from catoblepas hide. 

For the umpteenth time that morning their tutor reviewed with them the names of Solhiem’s royal family and what Solheim customs Luci was aware of. But when their tutor saw that the two young princes were beginning to get frustrated and antsy he had let them be. The two boys had never been particular to the boring lectures and studies. And after the embarrassment they made of themselves in Tenebrae they had even less motivation. 

For a while Ardyn and Somnus discussed what their hosts would be like. It had been crown prince Dezerius, the heir to Solheim’s throne who had extended the invitation to the Lucius Calaem family to tour his lands and forge an alliance. His father had given him Costlemark tower, the hallmark of Solheim, as his own personal keep to run as a test for his future inheritance. Ardyn and Somnus would be calling the tower home now for the next several weeks.

The carriage suddenly hit a rather large bump in the road, the sudden lurch yanking Ardyn’s attention out of his daydreaming of what their visit would be like. He blinked and shook himself off, shifting to stare out the window. As his hands pressed up against the glass of the carriage window his brother followed suit.

The land here was mountainous and carpeted in rich, beautiful forests. The canopy overhead was a vibrant emerald green and golden sunlight spilled down between the leaves. For quite a while now Costlemark tower was visible over the tree line. A behemoth structure far larger than anything Lucius had to offer. And if the rumors were true its architecture was far more advanced as well. The tower was enormous now as they were almost at their destination.


	2. Chapter 2

Now freed from the carriage Ardyn tipped his head upwards in wonder and amazement at the tower. He hoped one day he could make his own kingdom great enough to have a tower like this or rather two towers one for himself and one for his brother. Somnus’ attention wasn’t on the tower but the steps ahead of them. That was so like them Ardyn thought. Ardyn had his head in the clouds and Somnus was always rooted firmly to the ground

Ardyn followed his brother’s gaze. Sweeping over the crowd that had assembled to welcome them. He glanced over and immediately knew who their host was. Even without the guards surrounding him or the simple silver circlet resting on his brow it was apparent who prince Dezerius was. He exuded an inhuman aura that Ardyn could sense. Nowhere near as strong as Somnus’s. But nonetheless Dezerius had been touched by the Astrals. He wasn’t just a prince of Solheim but their famed Prophet as well. 

The Prophet acted as the main form of communication between the Astrals and the humans before the first Oracle was ever appointed. And along with being able to speak directly to the Astrals, the Prophet was granted with the ability of foresight. His violet eyes were ancient, as if they had already witnessed millennia pass by even though he couldn’t be more than a few winters older than Ardyn. The younger prince could only wonder what it was that those violet eyes had seen and foreseen.

Prince Dezerius’s eyes met Ardyn’s and then swept over to Somnus’s before he swept down into an elegant bow. Ardyn knew his father would have been disappointed his own sons couldn’t move with such careful grace. The royals in Tenebrae also had such a casual grace behind their movements. Maybe it was something inherited Ardyn pondered.

“Prince Ardyn the Crystal’s Chosen, I Prince Dezerius hereby welcome you to Solheim as my honoured guest,” the amber blonde prince announced. His voice just as warm and kind as his face, “Prince Somnus the Noble it is an honour to meet you as well. I have been blessed to be able to receive you at the same time as your brother.”

Somnus visibly reeled at Ardyn’s side and the latter glanced at his brother. It was seldom that anyone acknowledged Somnus separately from Ardyn. In both Tenebrae and Accordo, even at home, the twins were either addressed together as a single unit or only Ardyn was singled out. Somnus recovered from his surprise to bow to Prince Dezerius. 

Their host descended down the stone steps towards them his white cape waving behind him. He was taller no doubt because he was older, and up close Ardyn could see the prince was not just lean but muscled as well. At his left hip was an elaborate blade. It seemed that the twins hadn’t dressed up for nothing the finery of Solhiem was what it was alleged to be.

“Please make yourselves at home here in my tower. I have done my best to make accommodations for your own practices from home. If you require anything at all you need only ask,” the prince recited with ease and Ardyn knew his tutor was praying to the Astrals that Ardyn could act as regal. Dezerius smiled at the two of them, “You have arrived late in the day so I am afraid you have missed lunch. However, before we retire to dinner I’d like to honour you with a tradition of my people. It is custom in Solheim for hosts to give their guests gifts. If your majesties are not too exhausted I’d like to personally present you with your gifts. However, if you need to retire for the evening I understand fully.”

Their tutor had prepared them for this much. They weren’t certain exactly what sort of tribute the Solheim royal family would present but it would certainly be expensive. Not only because it was their custom but because they’d have to outdo the gifts from Tenebrae and Accordo. The Tenebrae royals had been particularly gracious, even offering the hand of their princess Selene in marriage to Ardyn. He was thankful his tutor had declined on his part because he wasn’t sure how to delicately break such news to a girl as sweet as Selene.

“We would be honoured to receive your gifts,” Somnus stated stiffly dragging Ardyn from his thoughts. Their tutor and sword master always commented that even though Somnus was polite with his words and tactful, his short and to the point manner was more suited to being a military leader then a king. 

Dezerius once again smiled warmly. From the way his face crinkled it seemed as if the Solhiem prince gave out a hundred dazzling smiles a day. None of the other royals they had met smiled so naturally or so often.

“Then please follow me my lords,” Dezerius announced waving a hand in dismissal at the knights who stood on guard. Solhem’s military was rumored to be as strict and ruthless as Nifleheim’s. But if the smiles and courteous nods Dezerius gave to his men were any indication it seemed that rumor was false. 

The twins followed the older prince up the steps. His white cape was embroidered with his own family’s sigil. A mysterious circular symbol all in stone gray. Ardyn now wanted a cape of his own, one as grand as Dezerius’. At the top of the stairs Dezerius slowed his pace so that the twins could walk at his sides. Ardyn notice the heavy metal necklace resting around the Prince’s neck and wondered what it was for.

“I took special care in picking out your gifts myself. They are things that are precious to me and have helped me on my journey to becoming a future ruler. I hope that the two of you will find the same joy that I had in these gifts,” Dezerius explained to the two of them. Ardyn frowned, none of the other kingdoms had given them second hand items. Their gifts had been brand new, custom made for their arrival.

They diverted away from the tower much to Ardyn’s surprise and instead headed for the stables. Inside every stall was lined with a beautiful golden bird that jerked to attention at the sight of their visitors. Ardyn and Somnus had adored reading about the famous Chocobos of the Duscae region, they had eagerly been awaiting their first opportunity to see one in person. The large birds chirped and squawked impatiently for attention. Ardyn wanted nothing more than to reach out and stroke one of them, he could see the same urge on his brother’s face. But the two were afraid of breaching some sort of conduct they were unaware of and ruining their regal and poised image.

However, it was Prince Dezerius himself who was the first to reach out to one of the birds that had let out a particularly impatient squawk. The blonde prince chuckled and immediately reach out to the bird to stroke it affectionately. The bird immediately began to butt its head against the prince’s face as he scratched and stroked it. The other birds vied for his attention and he began to visit the stall one by one talking to the birds and calling out to them by name. Ardyn eagerly followed suit, doing his best to learn the Chocobos names before reaching out to them. Somnus was more hesitant, he seemed a little afraid of the large birds in Ardyn’s opinion. His brother’s blue eyes trained on their sharp beaks. But with a little persuasion from Dezerius he was soon reaching out for the birds and cooing at them.

“Now before we get too distracted, my gift to you is in the stall at the far end,” Dezerius waved as he made his way to the back. One of the stalls at the end was occupied by a black chocobo. Its feathers as dark as midnight. It cooed softly at Dezerius who mimicked the sound. The stall opposite of it was empty. Ardyn stared at the mysterious bird as his host fiddled with the empty stall door. When it creaked open his attention was drawn back, Somnus at his side holding his breath in baited anticipation. Inside were several baby animals.

Prince Dezerius crouched down, he seemed unabashed at letting his white trousers grow dirty on the stable floors as he scooped up a small black bird. His fingers softly ran down the length of the bird as he approached Ardyn crouching down to meet Ardyn’s amber eyes.

“For Prince Ardyn the Healer who has traveled far without rest and will continue to travel for many years to come. I give to you a loyal traveling companion of the finest bloodline,” Dezerius whispered softly as he slowly reached the bird out to Ardyn. Gently helping Ardyn to adjust his hold on the baby bird, “This black chocobo was bred from my own. It will receive the finest training from my stable master.”

The prince turned towards Somnus, “And for Prince Somnus the defender of the throne and realm of Lucis I give you close friends and guards who will remain loyal to you until their deathbeds. A litter of the finest hunting dogs in Solheim, bred from the same line as my own. Freshly weaned they will be ready to depart along with you on your way home.”

Somnus was utterly speechless, Ardyn couldn’t recall the last time he’d seen his brother like that. It took Dezerius gently pushing him towards the pile of pups to get him to move again. In seconds the second prince of Lucius was engulfed in small black dogs all demanding his attention at once.

“I recommend taking them one at a time and sleeping with them at night. That way they’ll learn your scent, and you know they trust you if they are willing to sleep with you,” Dezerius whispered as he helped Somnus manage the pups. He then glanced back at Ardyn who still stood with his chocobo in hand, his fingers absently running through its’ feathers.

“As for you, I’ll take you out on rides. I’ve got a hunt planned later this week you are both welcome to join. That way you can learn to ride,” Dezerius invited them. There was a rustle in the stables and instantly the prince’s face grew serious. He raised his hand at the two younger boys who knew he was signalling at them to be quiet and move behind him. The chocobos made sounds of unease and some even startle. Something was amiss. Dezerius rose slowly to his feet. His hand sweeping to the hilt of his blade ready to draw it.

“Izunia!” the prince called out, “Shouldn’t you be in the library with your tutor right now?” he frowned sternly at a boy emerging from the shadows. He had the same features as his brother but lacked the touch of the Astrals. He too was dressed in white with the same curling amber hair. Whereas Dezerius kept his curling locks tied back in a leather tie, Izunia wore his hair loose.

“Dinner will be ready soon,” the boy responded. His violet gaze turned to the two brothers. It was sharp and judging. It reminded Ardyn of how the Tenebrae advisers regarded him, “Will the heathens be respecting our traditions?” the younger prince sniffed.

“Izunia that is no way to speak before guests. Let alone to-,” scolded Dezerius but he was interrupted.

“Father said that they-" Izunia began but Dezerius seemed to have lost his patience.

“They are my guests Izunia not father’s. It was I who extended the invitation and made all the arrangements myself. I have asked you to treat them politely,” Dezerius stated sternly with a frown. Izunia narrowed his eyes in a scowl at Dezerius. It seemed uncharacteristic for the elder prince to be like this but Izunia seemed naturally sullen.

Izunia broke away from the glaring contest first with a huff and a pout, “Fine then. Let’s head to the dinning room and pray to the Astrals your guests have better manners then their gifts.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually came up with this way back when I first got my hands on FFXV, which was sometime in the first year it was released. I have several hand written pages of notes. But during that time I was going through a creative slump, mainly due to all the negative criticisms I was getting on Fanfiction.net. I lost all confidence in my work and stopped posting entirely. This year I kinda just said ya know what imma do the thing. So here I am back at it. I hope you all like this.


End file.
